


Taking in Strays

by Lady_Jane666



Series: Maeve - Before the Inquisition [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: DAO Retelling, Drabble, Flemeth's daughters, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinda Fluffy, Morrigan has a little sister, Witch of the Wilds, character background for a larger project, that becomes Inquisitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Jane666/pseuds/Lady_Jane666
Summary: Shortly after venturing from the Wilds, Morrigan is struggling with leaving her younger sister Maeve at the hands of their cruel mother. She is consumed by fear and worry till she hears the sound of a hound barking and a young girl’s giggle.
Series: Maeve - Before the Inquisition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553116
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Taking in Strays

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> This is all background stuff for my OC Maeve, if you would like to know more about Maeve or my other OC please make sure to check out my DA tumblr @ranawaytothedas.
> 
> I always knew I was going to cover some backstory for Maeve and what her experience was during the fifth blight and before, and how these things shape her as Inquisitor. Also because Maeve’s existence along changes some relationship dynamic in my mind, which leads to Morrigan and Alistair getting together eventually…. Which has its own huge role in Maeve’s story. So I wanted to start writing a little glimpse into Maeve’s past to set up her overall story.
> 
> Huge thanks to my sweet friend @cornfedcryptid on Tumblr or Anthropasaurus here on AO3 for her editing skills, listening to me ramble about Tamaris and Maeve and helping find all the plot holes! I would not have been able to get anything written without her! 
> 
> Enjoy!

It had only been a few hours since leaving her little sister in the hands of their mother, yet fear and worry for her consumed Morrigan as she followed behind the two young Wardens. Even if she voiced her fears, these strangers wouldn’t understand. How could they? They saw her mother being helpful and almost kind. They didn’t see the real monster she could be. Morrigan's mind raced. With each step, Morrigan hoped that Maeve would be able to weather their mother’s torment alone. In the past, the child would crumble into tears as soon as their mother cast her gaze in Maeve's direction. It had been Morrigan who had shielded her sweet-natured little sister from everything. Their mother had never looked upon Maeve’s sweet nature kindly, to her it was a weakness but to Morrigan it was hope. A hope that Maeve would one day escape. Morrigan wasn’t listening to the conversation of the two young Wardens, too lost in her own thoughts. Trailing behind them she muttered, “She will not last the week…” the comment going unnoticed by the others as the witch glanced back in the direction whence they came. 

The hours passed as they made good time. The Wilds were long behind them when the sun began to set. The distant sound of a child’s laughter accompanied by an unfamiliar bark drew Morrigan out of her thoughts. The sound gave her new companions pause. Such a sound has not or should not be heard. But it was one Morrigan knew quite well, and one she didn’t think she would hear so soon. Morrigan spun around, “Maeve…” She muttered as she set off in the direction of the laughter not even thinking to pay the Wardens a second thought.

A hand clasped around Morrigan’s wrist. “Where are you going?” The young Dalish Warden named Ella asked quickly. The elf’s deep green eyes focused on the younger woman’s face filled with questions. 

Morrigan scowled. “Do you not hear that?” The dog barked again and the laughter continued this time a young voice called out for the animal to follow her. Ella let go of Morrigan’s wrist and let the taller woman storm off in the direction of the sounds. 

“Good riddance…” The other Warden, a young man named Alistair grumbled watching Morrigan storm off, “We really do not need her… an apostate will just be asking for trouble.” His Chantry based views blinding him to the situation at hand. A moment later Ella gave chase, an exasperated Alistair not far behind.

They didn’t have to walk far till they stumbled upon the scrawny little creature that was Morrigan’s younger sister. With her messy, poker straight, chestnut brown hair twisted into a knot on the top of her head. In her hands, she was waving a stick trying to get the attention of a Mabari that was a few yards away in the woods looking right at the child. Maeve was so preoccupied trying to get the hound’s attention, she didn’t notice that her sister had walked up behind her till she placed a hand on her shoulder. “What do you think you are doing?” Morrigan questioned sharply. 

Maeve slowly turned her head to glance over her shoulder, her bright golden eyes wide. For a moment a small relieved smile crossed her lips that she had found her elder sister. “Oh, hi…” She stuttered nervously as she noticed the two Wardens behind her sister. Alistar was trying to glare at her but couldn’t maintain his scowl and ended up cracking a small smirk at the child. Ella, kind and compassionate as always just smiled warmly at the child. 

“Answer me.” The sharpness in Morrigan’s voice made Maeve jump, something Morrigan instantly regretted. “Please, Maeve…” She corrected her tone making it less harsh, less sounding like their mother.

Maeve laughed nervously once more as she dropped the stick and was turned around by her sister. The child took in a sharp breath and looked up at her sister. The chlid’s whole demeanor changed. Guilt slumped her shoulders and dropped her gaze to her dirt-stained hands “I could not stay there…by myself...with her...” Maeve muttered, each pause punctuated by the scuff of her boot in the dirt. Her eyes darted back and forth between her sister and the strangers. She had been taught to fear anyone unknown. But her sister was not afraid or uneasy. Did that mean she could trust them? 

Morrigan snapped her fingers to get Maeve’s attention, her younger sister’s eyes darted back to her. “What did she do? Did she try anything?” Morrigan began frantically looking over her sister, pushing up the sleeves on the patchwork tunic she wore looking for any sign of harm. Maeve fought against her sister’s fretting, trying to push her sister back but Morrigan was bigger and stronger than Maeve. “I swear, I am gone hours…” The elder sister muttered as she pushed up the bottom of the tunic to see a fairly fresh cut just bellow the young girl’s ribs, one mark of many that covered the young girl’s back and stomach. Morrigan drew in a sharp breath and pulled her sister close. “I should have never left you, I am so sorry…” Morrigan whispered against her sister’s cheek as she held her tightly. Morrigan wasn’t going to let Maeve be sent back. Morrigan silently resigned herself to taking Maeve and leaving if the pair of Grey Wardens did not approve. “You are not going back..” Morrigan whispered again reassuring Maeve.

The two Wardens shot each other a confused look as they watched Morrigan. In the limited experience they both had, they had seen little compassion from her and even less affection. Yet, there she was. Kneeling next to her sister. Arms wrapped around her tightly. It was touching, confusing, and a touch alarming to them both. Alistair was the first to voice his confusion. “What could your mother have done to her in a few hours?” His flippant comment, spoken in ignorance, caused a rage to bubble up in the young mage. 

Her head snapped around as stood up placing herself between Maeve and the Wardens. “My mother could do quite a bit and none of what she could do is the concern of yours. My sister, however, is not going to be sent back…” Morgan declared firmly. “If you do not wish to take her on during your mission, I understand. But I will not send her back to Flemmeth.” 

Alistair started to laugh as he bent down to speak to Maeve directly. “What are you going to do fight dark spawn, little witch? Can you even cast a spell?” He asked raising a questioning eyebrow. She was a scrawny child, looked no older than eleven if Alistair was to guess. How was she going to manage where they were going, even if she could actually cast a spell?

Maeve peeked out behind her sister and smirked. “Not really, my magic is still… unpredictable…” Maeve mumbled looking up at her sister, who for a brief moment let her mask fall and smile at her sister as she patted her cheek reassuringly before Maeve looked back at Alistair. There was a twinkle of mischief in her eye. “But I can cut your throat in your sleep and take all your coin.” The way she said it, trying to sound older and tougher than she really was, drew a chuckle from Alistair and Ella.

Morrigan tutted softly. “You have never killed anyone or anything in your life…” She pointed out sharply, before turning back to her new companions. “She is, in fact, a good little thief, her magic needs training but if she applies herself I have full faith she could defend herself and at very least stay out of the way…” 

“I already found you a Mabari… he was how I found you…. He was tracking you…” Maeve pointed out to Morrigan as Alistair walked around them to go catch the hound in the woods. Maeve turned back to Ella and smiled. “He walked past the hut and mother was distracted… so I gathered what I could and followed.” 

Morrigan shook her head. “You don’t even have proper clothes.” She picked up the bag that Maeve had packed in her rush and looked inside. It had a few books, one change of clothes and not even an extra pair of socks. “Maeve,” Morrigan groaned. 

Maeve smiled sheepishly at her sister and the elf across from them chuckled. “We will buy her proper clothes,” Ella responded kindly as she took a step forward and placed her hand on Maeve’s cheek. “You will listen to us if we tell you to hide? Yes?” Maeve nodded enthusiastically as Ella continued. “I am a Mage too, so it is not just going to be your sister getting on you about your training.” Maeve nodded solemnly as Ella slipped her gloved hand away from the young girl’s face. Ella shifted her gaze to Morrigan. “It is rather telling when a child would rather face a Blight than stay with her mother.” Morrigan nodded solemnly as she clutched Maeve to her side. 

Alistair returned a moment later, the mabari close on his heels. “It’s the one from Ostagar, Ella…The one you helped cure from the taint. I’m amazed he made it out alive.” 

Ella smiled brightly as she saw the beast. Recognition dawned on the two of them, giving Ella just enough time to brace herself. The excited hound crashed into her and licked her face in a frantic excitement. Alistair let out a low amused huff as he glanced down at Maeve who had her arms wrapped tightly around her sister. He noticed the way that Morrigan had her hand placed protectively on the side of her sister’s head, holding her again her. Letting out a low laugh he thought briefly about making a comment about taking in strays but thought better of it. 

With a warm smile, he glanced down at Maeve who was watching the two Wardens with a nervous eye. Alistair remembered what it was like being a child, leaving everything he knew for the first time. Alistair knelt down so his head was level with Maeve’s and whispered, “Do you want to learn how to fight like a Templar?” He kept his voice low, a mischievous twinkle to his eye, as if he was letting her in on a secret. 

Maeve’s eyes grew wide, a smile played on her lips, as she pushed herself away from Morrigan turned towards Alistair. “What’s a Templar?” She whispered. 

Alistair laughed as stood back up and offered his hand to the young girl. “Come with me, half-pint. I’ll tell you all about Templars and what it takes to be a great Warrior. Unless… you don’t.” The corner of his mouth turned upwards as he smirked, making him look like the 18-year-old young man he was for just a moment. 

Only Morrigan had ever looked at her with such warmth and kindness. Her curiosity overshadowed her fear as she reached out and placed her hand in his. The worn leather of his glove was smooth against her palm. There was a nervous twitch to her fingers as she waited for the trap to spring. But there was none. 

“Do they have magic like my sister? Do they wear armor like you?” Questions tumbled out of her mouth as she stepped away from the safety of Morrigan’s embrace. A reassuring nod from Morrigan when she looked back added to the confidence that had taken root within her.

  
  


Fear bred from their past made Morrigan want to keep her close, to never let her out of arm’s reach. Though she had only traveled with them a short while, she knew no harm would come to Maeve. The young Warden may very well not have a brain in his head. But he made her sister smile, few people had ever been able to do that. 

Ella smirked over at Morrigan as she patted the dog’s head. “I think this is going to be good.” 

“You are not worried that she will get in the way?” Morrigan asked trying to hide her own fear. 

“ It’s a Blight, she was not going to avoid violence and death in the Wilds. At least with us, she can learn to have a fighting chance and we can protect her…right?” Ella smiled softly. She wanted Morrigan to be at ease. The short time she had spent healing from her injuries in their home, told Ella everything she needed to know. That home was thick with tension. It was the same tension and fear her clan felt any time a human settlement wanted them gone. That was no place for anyone to be, least of a child. Ella knew that their fates may not be better, but at least they would not make either Morrigan or her little sister feel unwanted. Morrigan nodded sharply agreeing and Ella reached out and placed a tender hand on Morrigan’s forearm, “She seems like a bright girl.” 

“She is.” Morrigan noted, sounding more like a proud mother than a protective big sister.

“Then she will be fine. I promise you.”


End file.
